El juego
by athenea10
Summary: ¿Cuál es el nuevo juego que se han inventado Fred y George? es un oneshort. H & H


¡Hola¿qué tal? ya estoy otra vez aquí... sé que soy una pesada pero en fin... es que mi imaginación no descansa jejejejeje. Esto... lo primero es lo primero...

Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, la Warner y de quien haya pagado los derechos (en fin... para que negarlo)

Y ahora... espero que os guste este pequeño capítulo jejejejeje ¡nos vemos!

- ¡Vamos¡sólo es un juego! - pidió George

- ¿Sólo un juego? - Hermione frunció el entrecejo - últimamente vuestros juegos se han vuelto más... ¿cómo lo diría yo¡Ah sí! - puso sus brazos en jarras - más... pervertidillos - ladeó sus labios.

- ¿Y a qué se supone que debemos jugar eh? - Fred se acercó a ellos - Todos tenemos entre deiciseis y dieciocho años... ¿quieres que juguemos a las casitas? - se iba acercando peligrosamente a ella.

- Hombre... no es eso... - la castaña iba dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás - Sólo digo que... bueno... que... iría en contra de las reglas...

- ¿En las reglas pone que no se puede jugar a eso? - George abrió la boca espantado - ¡No me digas! - enmarcó su cara con sus manos mientras mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta - ¡Tengo que leerlas inmediatamente!

- Ja ja ja ¡qué gracioso! - La prefecta había llegado hasta una pared que impedía su huída - pero no puedo daros permiso... si algún profesor se entera...

- No nos quieres dar permiso porque tienes miedo ¿verdad? - sonrió Fred que ya estaba a menos de dos pasos de ella - Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar... de que por una vez te desmelenes ¿eh? - la acusaba mientras la señalaba con el dedo para conseguir desafiarla.

- Esta vez tu plan no va a resultar Fredderick Weasly - anteriormente el pelirrojo logró que ella probase uno de sus últimos inventos utilizando la misma artimaña. El resultado fue una castaña totalmente morada tiesa como una tabla - No después de vuestras famosas "locuras vengativas"...

- ¡Por favor Hermione! - George se unió a su hermano mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo - no es nada malo... ni siquiera llega al calificativo de perversión. Únicamente queremos que los chicos pierdan ese miedo ancestral ante las chicas. Y esta es una buena forma de hacerlo ¿no? - utilizó la cara más inocente de su repertorio.

- Ni hablar - pronunció lentamente intentando que los gemelos captasen de una vez por todas su decisión - No pienso dejar que lo hagáis.

- No nos queda opción hermanito - Fred miró directamente a su gemelo quién comenzaba a reír - Adivina a quién pensábamos invitar... - le guiñó un ojo - A nuestro hermanito - la castaña contuvo el aliento - y a Harry por supuesto - ella les miró directamente a los ojos.

- Y eso tiene que importarme porque...

- Creemos - dijeron a la vez - sinceramente que te gusta uno de los dos. Piénsalo - ahora era George el único que le hablaba - así podrás saber cuál de los dos es... - le sonrió. La perfecta comenzaba a morderse ligeramente el labio inferior, señal de que se estaba pensando seriamente la propuesta.

- ¿A qué es una buena idea?

- Bueno... - parecía sopesar todos los inconvenientes - no lo sé...

- ¿La prefecta de Gryffindor está dudando¿Acaso no es de la casa de la valentía? - Fred intuía que esta vez funcionaría, sobre todo después de que ella comenzase a morderse el labio con más saña.

- ¿No durará mucho verdad? - cuestionó mientras miraba directamente al suelo.

- Lo juramos - dijeron al unísono los gemelos Weasly mientras apoyaban una mano en el corazón para sellar la promesa.

- Y los profesores no se enterarán ¿Verdad?

- Lo juramos - volvieron a repetir.

- ¿A cuántos vais a invitar?

- Pues... - lo meditaron durante varios segundos - a las chicas y chicos de sexto y séptimo - dijo Fred al final.

- Y a alguna chica de quinto - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¿Ginny? - George se dio la vuelta en cuanto conoció la voz - Creo que... no te podemos invitar - se excusó - imagínate que uno de nosotros y tú... ¡Aggg!

- Me da igual lo que penséis. Voy a ir os guste o no - dijo desafiante.

- Eres demasiado pequeña - intentó argumentar Fred.

- Lo he oído todo - siguió después de absorver gran cantidad de aire debido al comentario de su hermano - y si no me dejáis ir pues yo... - les sonrió.

- No serás capaz - dijeron a la vez mientras rodeaban a su hermana.

- ¿Quién quiere apostar? - les desafió.

- Está bien, está bien... puedes venir - de repente George se imaginó que le tocaba con su hermana pequeña y se extremeció mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de asco.

- Yo no os he dicho todavía que podéis hacerlo - Hermione parecía haberlo pensado mejor - No estoy segura...

- ¡Hermione! - Ginny se acercó a su amiga con cara de cordero - ¡por favor! sólo es un juego inocente - pestañeó varias veces.

- ¿Inocente? - preguntó incrédula - sabes de qué se trata ¿no?

- Sí - se detuvo un momento - y no es tan malo... además... estamos en la edad ¿no? - sonrió.

- Creo que tus hormonas están hablando por tí Ginny.

- Bueno - se encogió de hombros - cúlpame por eso - sonrió.

- Venga... dí que sí... - rogaron los gemelos mientras se volvían a acercar con dos grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

- Mmmm - les miró a los tres - está bien, podéis hacerlo - aceptó a regañadientes.

- ¡Eres la mejor! - George le plantó un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella le dedicase una mueca de fastidio; siempre conseguían lo que querían de ella.

- Lo prepararemos ahora mismo - anunció Fred mientras cogía un pergamino y una pluma.

- ¿Y cuándo será? - preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que... - el pelirrojo comenzó a mover su pluma y se daba pequeños golpecitos en la barbilla - ¿qué os parece el sábado por la noche?

- ¿El sábado¿tan pronto?

- No queremos que cambies de opinión Hermione - sentenció George mientras le daba a su hermano una pequeña palmadita en el hombro en señal de aprobación.

El sábado por la mañana todos los chicos y chicas de los dos últimos años recibieron una pequeña nota. ¡Ah! y dos chicas de quinto las recibieron también.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Ron mientras terminaba de tragar un trozo de pastel - ¿una invitación? - le daba vueltas y vueltas al pergamino como si estuviese escrito en algún dialecto extremadamente antiguo.

- Eso parece - Harry que estaba sentado a su lado releía atentamente su invitación - aunque no sé cómo lo han logrado.

- ¿Logrado? - le preguntó extrañado su amigo.

- Claro... ¿no recuerdas quién es la prefecta de nuestra casa? - alzó las cejas - No entiendo cómo Hermione ha permitido esto.

- Oye - le reclamó ofendido - yo también soy prefecto y a mí nadie me ha pedido permiso ni nada.

- Bueno, son tus hermanos - argumentó el moreno mientras acercaba el zumo - y seguramente no habrías puesto ninguna duda.

- Es cierto - se encogió de hombros - pero aún así me hubiese gustado que me consultaran.

- Entonces... ¿vas a ir? - preguntó Harry realmente nervioso.

- Creo que sí - arrugó su pergamino - parece interesante - no se podría saber si su pelo era más colorado que su rostro en esos momentos.

- ¿Piensas en alguien en especial? - preguntó con cautela.

- Es posible - miró al techo - ¿y tú?

- Probablemente... - se calló de repente al ver llegar a Hermione - ¡Hola!

- Buenos días - parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó Harry.

- Nada... sólo he tenido una mala noche - comenzó a comer una tostada.

- ¿Cómo lo has consentido? - preguntó sin rodeos Ron - ¿te han sobornado?

- Eh... - en realidad así era - ¿cómo puedes pensar eso¡Claro que no! - contestó firmemente - sólo he pensado que después de todo lo que hemos vivido sería bueno distraernos un poco...

- ¿De este modo? - preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo mientras agitaba el pergamino en frente de sus narices.

- ¡Escóndelo! no quiero que se enteren los profesores... - susurró Hermione mientras intentaba coger sin éxito la invitación del pelirrojo.

- Está bien... está bien...

- ¡Harry amigo! - se acercaron los dos pelirrojos - ¿qué tal te va? - George le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Genial - les miró alzando una ceja - ¿qué es lo que queréis?

- No siempre que te hacemos un halago es para pedirte algo ¿sabes? - le reclamó Fred ofendido.

- Ya... claro... lo que vosotros digáis. Ahora en serio... ¿qué queréis?

- ¿Recuerdas la sala del ED?

- Claro

- ¿Podrías prestarla para nuestro jueguecito? - casi suplicó George.

- ¿Prestarla?

- Claro... no podemos realizarlo en la sala común no? No cabe tanta gente - explicó cuidadosamente Fred.

- Ah... era eso... - el moreno se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Venga no seas malo! - George puso voz de mujer mientras le daba ligeramente en el hombro derecho - Además... ¿te gustaría jugar en un sitio tan pequeño? Aunque... - se rascó levemente la barbilla - sería más interesante - susurró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién os ha dicho que me importa dónde se celebre?

- ¿No vas a venir? - preguntó Fred asombrado; Hermione casi se atraganta con los cereales - ¿Tú vas a venir verdad Ron?

- Sí, claro.

- Pues convence a tu amigo para que venga - George se sentó al lado de su hermano.

- ¿No ibas a venir Harry? - le preguntó extrañado.

- Claro que sí... sólo quería ver la cara que ponían - sonrió el moreno.

- Qué malo eres con nosotros... así que... ¿la prestas? - preguntó ansioso.

- La sala no es mía - se encogió de hombros - pero os puedo enseñar dónde está y hacerla aparecer claro.

- ¡Gracias! - parecía que de un momento a otro los dos gemelos se iban a lanzar a abrazar a Harry.

- Muy bien, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es poner el lugar de reunión ¿os parece bien en las puertas del castillo?

- Claro hermano - respondió Fred

- Muy bien - hizo un movimiento con la varita - ¡Listo!

En un instante todas las invitaciones cambiaron para adaptarse a los nuevos cambios.

- ¿Están invitadas todas las casas? - preguntó Ron con temor.

- Absolutamente todas - respondió Fred mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

- ¿Las serpientes también?

- Sí

- ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? - dijo Ron

- Puedes hermanito.

- Vale - siguió al ver que no le respondían - ¿por qué están invitadas las serpientes? - preguntó con fastidio.

- Entre todos nos lo pasaremos mejor ¿no? - le guiñó un ojo su hermano.

- ¿Vosotros creéis?

- Por supuesto - dijeron al unísono.

- Bueno - suspiró - al menos no están invitados los de quinto

- Eso no es del todo exacto querido hermanito...

- ¿A qué te refieres George? - preguntó mientras cogía otra tostada.

- Ginny nos oyó y... - se alejó un poco de su hermano - nos amenazó con contarselo a mamá si no la dejábamos venir... a ella y a una amiga

- ¿Qué¿Cómo lo habéis consentido? Mamá nos matará si se entera...

- Por eso mismo la hemos dejado venir - Fred le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- Pero... ¿ella sabe qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

- ¡Por Merlín! Lo dices cómo si fuesemos a hacer una orgía - casi grita George - no es tan malo...

- Habéis dicho que venía con una amiga - interrumpió Hermione - ¿Con quién?

- ¿Vosotros quién creéis? - Fred desvió su mirada a la mesa de Ravencraw, en la que una chica rubia sonreía mientras sostenía con fuerza un pergamino.

- ¿Ha invitado a Luna?

- Sí, eso ha hecho.

- ¡Genial! - susurró derrotado Ron - voy a tener que estar huyendo de una lunática mientras vigilo que nadie se acerque a mi hermanita pequeña.

- Inténtalo si te atreves - le amenazó Ginny cuando pasó por su lado al oír la conversación.

- A veces me da miedo - le dijo en voz baja a Harry una vez que su hermana se había ido del comedor junto con Luna.

- ¡Muy bien chicos! será mejor que me sigáis - había llegado el sábado por la noche y unos cuantos alumnos habían formado un pequeño corrillo alrededor de los relojes de arena. George encabezó la expedición hasta el cuarto del requerimiento. - Sólo los que tengáis invitación podéis pasar - uno a uno todos los estudiantes entraron después de entregar las invitaciones.

- Y ahora que estamos todos os explicaré en qué consiste esto - Fred se colocó en el centro del círculo después de que la puerta desapareció - Lo que vamos a hacer es que todas las chicas tengan el mismo peinado y la misma ropa - se oyeron murmullos desaprovadores ya que algunas de las estudiantes habían elegido vestidos elegantes para esa noche - si no cada uno podría elegir una de vosotras y guiarse por el peinado. Así no tendría gracia - sonrió - Y con los chicos igual claro - con un movimiento George consiguió lo que había anunciado su hermano - Y ahora apagaremos las luces y bueno... os podéis imaginar lo que debéis hacer ¿no? - comenzaron los murmullos - está bien... yo os lo explico... lo que tenéis que hacer es andar por la sala y cuando os encontréis con alguien del sexo opuesto pues... ¡le dais un beso! - sonrió abiertamente mientras se oían pequeños ohhhhh - TIENE que ser del sexo opuesto ¿eh? - les dijo aguantando la risa a Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos sólo dejaron escapar un gruñido desafiante - Muy bien ¡todos en pie! - todos los chicos y chicas se levantaron bastante nerviosos - Comencemos con el juego - Fred alzó la varita para apagar la luz.

Todos los participantes se movían despacio intentando no tropezar con nadie. Hermione levantó sus manos abiertas para quizás intentar reconocer al "posible pretendiente". Después de varios pasos sin tropezar con nadie tocó una espalda. Le parecía bastante conocida pero no podía fiarse de la primera impresión. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que aquel cuerpo se daba la vuelta y ella rozó su torso. Se puso colorada. No era una persona del sexo opuesto. Retrocedió inmediatamente mientras rogaba porque aquella chica no le siguiese.

Llevaba casi diez minutos apoyado en una de las paredes. No pensaba participar en ese estúpido juego, aunque... tal vez... ¡no! se negaba totalmente. Aún no podía creerse que ella hubiese aceptado... ¿por qué lo había hecho¿quería besarse con todos los chicos que pudiese? No... ella no era así. Soltó aire con desgana. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer¿Entrar en el juego y tocar a cualquier chica esperando que fuese ella para besarla? Tenía que admitir que al principio había accedido a todo esto para lograr lo que hacía meses deseaba pero... no de esa forma. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y siguió en la misma posición mientras peleaba mentalmente sobre si participar o no.

Totalmente aburrida corrió a refugiarse en una de las paredes. Aunque tropezó con algunas personas logró que ninguna la detuviese. Cuando al final llegó a una de ellas apoyó su espalda mientras se maldecía en voz baja por no intentarlo una vez más. Había pasado toda la noche anterior pensando en este momento. Se supone que ella debería estar ahora mismo buscándolo pero al final se había rendido. Seguro que estaba por ahí besándose con cualquiera... ¡qué rabia! si ella no fuese tan insegura... Apretó sus puños mientras intentaba controlar su rabia. Inspiró fuertemente y expiró con brusquedad intentando expulsarla. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado; parecía que estaba en la misma situación.

Había sentido un pequeño golpe al lado de donde estaba situado. Agudizó el oído para intentar averiguar quién era esa persona. Aunque era bastante improbable saber de quién era esa respiración; lo admitía. Pero, no supo cómo, comenzó a sentirse a gusto y a la vez muy nervioso. Sentía que conocía a esa chica que ahora mismo estaba soltando unas maldiciones a un volumen tan bajo que casi no se distinguían las palabras. Lentamente, sin quererlo, se iba acercando. Cuando supuso que ya estaba lo bastante cerca movió su mano hasta coger la de su acompañante.

Alguien había cogido su mano. Estaba asustada; era una mano de hombre. Seguramente ahora comenzaría a palpar para asegurarse de con quién estaba. Y después llegaría el beso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Su mente le decía que se deshiciese de esa mano y escapase pero sus piernas se negaban a obedecerla. Sintió cómo la respiración de su acompañante se iba acercando y ella no hacía nada por impedirlo. Se reprendió a sí misma. Pero había algo que se le hacía tan familiar, algo que hacía que su corazón latiese rápidamente. Sin pensarlo siquiera cerró lentamente los ojos esperando aquel contacto.

No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ¡iba a besar a aquella chica! y él que pensaba esperar hasta el final del juego sin hacer nada de eso. Pero no podía evitarlo... desde que cogió su mano su corazón le obligó a acercarse a ella para probar sus labios. Puede que suene cursi o tal vez estúpido pero así es como él lo había sentido. No pudo resistirse mucho. Se acercó lentamente a ella. Para su sorpresa no puso ninguna resistencia. Es más, su respiración era pausada y realmente hipnotizante. Había algo en ella que le hacía sentirse en paz; perfectamente bien. Cuando supuso que estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios contuvo el aliento. Parecía como si negase a dar el último paso.

Sintió que él se resistía al último acercamiento. Una parte de ella se lo agradecía mientras que otra se enfadaba con él. Conforme pasaban los segundos la segunda parte crecía más y más. Sin tan siquiera pensarlo, su mano libre se aferró a su nuca obligándole a llegar hasta sus labios. Cuando se unieron sintió como si una descarga de energía se propagase de su cuerpo al de su acompañante. Nunca pensó que un beso podía transmitir tanto.

Su mano libre le había cogido de la nuca obligándole casi a besarla. Contuvo la respiración mientras obedecía sin rechistar. Cuando llegó a sus labios sintió que una descarga procedente de ella recorría todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar la sorpresa mientras que una tímida sonrisa comenzaba a nacer en su rostro. De repente una necesidad de probar su sabor se apoderó de toda su razón. Lentamente deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso desesperadamente.

Sintió cómo él pedía permiso lentamente para poder profundizar el beso. No podía pensar; sólo se dejó llevar. Abrió lentamente sus labios mientras aún los mantenía pegados a los de él. Nunca imaginó que un beso podía expresar tanto. Tanto cariño, tanta... pasión. Siguieron besándose mientras apenas se separaban un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo! Al principio de la noche había planeado buscarla y ahora... ¡ahora se estaba besando con una desconocida!. Aunque... pensándolo bien... le resultaba tan conocido su aroma...

Un grito surcó la habitación haciendo que todas las parejas se separasen bruscamente. La luz se encendió rápidamente y todos los asistentes buscaron el origen de aquella voz que consiguió que parasen. En una esquina estaba un rubio muy pálido mientras escupía y se frotaba con saña los labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - se acercó Fred - nos has cortado el rollo Malfoy.

- Este estúpido - señaló nerviosamente a Crabbe que seguía estático en el sitio - este estúpido... ¡me ha besado! - se oyeron murmullos y carcajadas amortiguadas en toda la sala.

- ¿Qué te ha besado? - George se había acercado a ellos - Crabbe creí que había quedado claro que los besos eran con chicas ¡no con chicos! - intentó aguantarse la risa.

- Además... - siguió Fred - ¿cómo has podido confundir a un hurón con una chica? - se carcajeó.

- ¡Eso! - parecía como si, de un momento a otro, George se fuese a caer al suelo de la risa.

- Habéis... habéis... - siseó Draco - ¡Habéis sido vosotros! - les acusó apuntándoles con el dedo.

- ¿Nosotros? - dijeron a la vez - ¿Cómo lo íbamos a hacer? La sala estaba completamente a oscuras

- No sé cómo lo habéis hecho ¡pero me las pagaréis! - la puerta había vuelto a aparecer y el rubio se dirigió rápidamente a ella - Recordad mis palabras - desapareció de un portazo.

- ¡Draco! - gritaron Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy desapareciendo detrás de él.

- ¡No os acerquéis a mí! - se oyó la voz del rubio.

- Bueno ¡el juego ha terminado! será mejor que nos vayamos todos de aquí antes de que venga Snape... - todos los chicos abandonaron la sala corriendo hacia sus habitaciones.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y no conseguía dormir. Pensó que tal vez un poco de chocolate la ayudaría. Se puso la bata con la intención de dirigirse a las cocinas y pedir a algún elfo doméstico que le diese un poco. Sabía que ella luchaba contra esta clase de injusticias pero era una emergencia. No podía quitarse el recuerdo de aquel beso. Cuando las luces se encendieron se encontraba sola apoyada en la pared. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta un _hola _bastante tímido la detuvo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos.

_Hola _aunque el tono de su voz era tan bajo se sorprendió de que él la hubiese oído. Sin decir ni una palabra se acercó a ella sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban. Antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar él le estaba besando. Al principio no entendía qué pasaba pero, un segundo después, comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Era él. Era él el chico con el que se había besado aquella noche. Comprendió porqué no se había movido cuando le cogió la mano. En el fondo sabía que era él. Sabía que era Harry James Potter.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche Ron? - un feliz moreno desayunaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Pues... ya sabes... yo... - tartamudeaba.

- ¿Te besaste con alguien? - rompió el hielo Hermione mientras, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, deslizaba su mano derecha debajo de la mesa.

- Eh... bueno...

- ¿No nos lo vas a decir? - preguntó con picardía Harry mientras cogía la mano de ella debajo de la mesa.

- Yo...

- Nos lo puedes decir Ronald. Además no creo que sea peor que lo de Malfoy - los tres se rieron mientras miraban fugazmente a la mesa de las serpientes. Draco estaba en la otra punta de la mesa evitando totalmente a Crabbe que tenía la mirada gacha.

- Yo, bueno... sí... me besé con una chica...

- Me lo imaginaba - sonrió Harry - ¿y quién era ella?

- ¿Nos vamos al lago Ronnie? - Luna había llegado hasta ellos y se había sentado al lado del pelirrojo.

- Claro - sonrió éste y se levantó sin siquiera terminar su desayuno.

- ¿No terminas de desayunar? - preguntó Harry pero no tuvo respuesta.

- ¿A que lo de ayer fue divertido? - Fred se había sentado al lado de Hermione.

- Más o menos - trataba de no ponerse colorada.

- ¡Sobre todo lo de Malfoy! - reía George que estaba situado detrás de su hermano.

- Bueno... os dejamos. Tenemos que planear la próxima fiesta - sonrieron los gemelos mientras se alejaban cuchicheando.

- ¿Nos apuntamos? - preguntó Hermione mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del moreno.

- Puedes apostar a que sí - sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza.


End file.
